vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Il Ilah
Summary Il Ilah (黒の神 Iru Irā, literally meaning "Black God") or Ilah, is the "god" who created Alma Torran and later destroyed it. It is believed by Solomon that Ilah is a lump of power without will, which is responsible for all of the creation and phenomena of the world. Ilah is worshiped by Al-Thamen, who wish to summon it to the current world. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Il Ilah, The Black God Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Genderless Age: Timeless Classification: Creator of Alma Toran, Deity Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Manipulation, Reality Warping, Large Size (Type 8), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Energy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Had control over the destiny of Alma Torran), Creation (The Creator of Alma Torran), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Atomic Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Illusion Creation, Magic (Shared with humans a part of his power and that was magic), Soul Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Created the physical world, the world of vectors with the laws of physics and the world of the rukh), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, and 9: Il Ilah's true body exists in a different dimension), Regeneration (Mid-Godly comparable to Sinbad and David), Summoning, Power Bestowal, (just like the other Gods), Plot Manipulation (Ugo displays the level of transcendence against Sinbad and Aladdin's Multiverse, viewing the whole thing as fiction. To put it in his words in comparison to him Sinbad is merely "a protagonist of the story" (due to higher gods influence) and he is "the author" (of that story). He even goes as far as to call himself "omnipotent" in comparison to Aladdin's World. There's also scenes where Aladdin himself who was in the Sacred Palace viewed the lower worlds by reading them in stories.), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 The Rukh is the home of souls and is the origin of life. It is hailed as a supernatural force which governs the world. Causing all natural phenomena stated by both Matal Mogamett and Sinbad. Rukh is what links everything together and is all equal. Rukh is also fate. Fate is the force the governs the actions of every single being. According to Ugo the Ruhk compose the spirits inside living things and that the universe is composed of multiple dimensions. Other characters say this too. Not spatial or temporal in this sense. Rukh is one of these invisible dimensions that cannot be seen by regular people. The Ruhk exist in both vertical and horizontal dimensions. According to Sinbad there are countless worlds with each its own God who control the Ruhk just like King Solomon) 'Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Created a universe) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Solomon believes it to be "without will" Weaknesses: Unknown Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magi Category:Life and Death Users Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Manga Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Fate Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Physics Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Law Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Bestowal Users